


Spice up your life

by iloveyou121



Series: Good for you [1]
Category: ziam - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Niall, Daddy Kink, Dom Zayn, M/M, Sub Niall, Teasing, Top Zayn, kitten dress up niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyou121/pseuds/iloveyou121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall wants to spice up his life.What better way than to dress up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Zayn's leg bounced quickly as he stared at the clock impatiently. “ How is it already 6:30”. He groaned inwardly as Louis smirked next to him. “What's wrong zaynie anxious to get home to little nialler” he teased. Zayn scoffed clearly unimpressed with Louis. “Piss off lou, it's your fault you know, we are only here because of you” Zayn replied. Louis laughed. “Jeez mate either someones horny or you're in trouble” Louis picked but Liam interrupted quickly. “Alright lou come off it yeah, he's just missing niall s'all" Liam said calmy. Louis groaned dejectedly “Aw li I'm just having fun, besides Harry is still feeling sick today so... I may be a little jealous that Zayn is gonna get more action than me” Louis huffed. Now it was Zayn's turn to laugh as Louis turned scarlet. As the boys calmed down Paul walked in.] “Alright boys you're free to go, but no more funny business ok louis” Paul sighed. Louis sighed in return like a punished child.“Yes Paul”. Zayn rushed pass the boys and jumped in his car. Niall had been teasing him all day sending him naughty texts. It had been so long since they had alone time. After Harry had gotten sick and Niall got knee surgery there was just no time. Zayn anxiously waited at the red light. It was like time was working against him. When he finally pulled up to the pad he sighed in relief. But his breath was quickly taken away by the sight in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn finally arrives home only to find Niall dressed up as a adorable kitten.

The aroma was the first thing Zayn noticed.The air smelt liked vanilla and lavender.The lights were dimmed and there were two plates set out on the little table. It looked to be chicken Alfredo and a delicious looking red wine. Desert looked great.There was gooey chocolate and cream oozing out of the soft cake.The top was adorned with strawberry and white chocolate shavings. Zayn was awestruck, no way his pizza loving boy had cooked this but the pile of dishes proved it.The only thing missing was Niall. He cautiously walked into their bed room. The bed was neatly made and their fancy candles were lit. The soft hum of the shower filled Zayn's ears. “Babe” Zayn called. “Just a minute babe I'm not ready yet, you can go sit at the table-but don't eat without me” Niall yelled. Zayn laughed and walked to the table. Shortly after Niall walked out. His head was bowed down submissively.“Daddy,do you like it harry helped me pick” Niall asked worriedly. Zayn felt his pants tighten. Niall was smooth and hairless, his skin still flushed from his warm shower. His blonde hair was fluffy and Zayn almost didn't notice the brown cat ears, almost. His eyes traveled further down in interest.Niall had on a leather choker with a bell hanging from it. He was wearing a black leather crop top and matching shorts. Zayn groaned when he saw Niall's lacy knee highs and garter. He could only imagine what was under and was that a... tail! “Baby-Niall,come here” Zayn ushered Niall closer.“You look amazing ni and I can't wait to have you,you did such a good job for me love I'll have to reward you babe” Zayn praised. Niall blushed at the compliments. He loved making his daddy happy. As they began to eat and chat niall could feel zayn's hand rubbing his thigh.His body leant forward into the touch.“Daddy please”niall moaned. Zayn smirked and removed his hand.“Ah ah baby, eat your desert first then we have dishes,then if you're good we will have play time”. It was hard for zayn to deny niall something he wanted as well,but he knew it would feel better if he waited.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut finally comes ;)

Zayn was throbbing in his jeans, they had ate and now they were cleaning the dishes. Zayn was pressed tightly against niall. He ground into niall as his erection slid between niall's cheeks.Niall washed off the dishes and leaned over to put them up. Niall gasped but stayed quiet as Zayn bent him over. He rutted up against him frantically.“Fuck n-niall you feel so good god ” Zayn moaned. Niall whimpered in reply.“Daddy please,this isn't romantic zayn” Niall said moving away. Zayn growled.“Niall, get over here I'm not done ”. Niall whimpered again. “ Can't we go to the bed daddy, I even l-lit candles, this isn't what I planned”niall begged. Zayn had heard enough.He roughly grabbed niall's arm and drug him to the room.“Get your kit off and bend over bitch” Zayn yelled.Tears came to niall's eyes. He didn't mean to upset zayn . “ Zayn I'm sorry I just didst like that, please just wanted to do it right, please daddy don't” Niall cried. Zayn sighed.“Baby,you know I don't like being told what to do, I was just having fun, I wasn't even going to cum yet niall”. Niall looked back at Zayn.“Really,I thought you were gonna-well fuck me over the sink”niall whispered. Zayn chuckled,“No Ni,I know you worked hard today to spice things up and be romantic and you did” Zayn reassured. Niall smiled.“Daddy have I been good”?Niall asked. Zayn smirked.“Yes baby now lay down ”. Niall crawled up the bed and positioned a pillow under his head. Zayn climbed up his small body. His creamy skin contrasting with the tanner skin. Zayn kissed niall passionately.Their tongues fought for dominance and soon niall relaxed and let zayn explore his mouth. Niall moaned as zayn left a trail of kisses on his neck.He sucked dark bruises into the boy's neck and shoulders. Niall arched under him in pleasure.Zayn reached to kiss niall as he took off his crop top. Zayn kissed his pink nub first and then began sucking and licking one and pinching the other.“D-daddy ugh,yeah”niall moaned. Zayn smirked feeling pleased with himself. He knew niall's nipples were sensitive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This turned out to be longer than i thought heheh ;} Smut ahead.Niall finaly gets his reward

Zayn loved how responsive niall was. He arched into zayn's touch, shaking with pleasure. Zayn left open mouth kisses down Niall's stomach. Niall blushed as zayn kissed the light pudge that was there.“I love you baby,you're so perfect, I'm gonna make you feel so good” Zayn moaned. Nialls pupils were blowned wide as Zayn inched his hand down niall's sweats. Niall 's hard cock sprung up and slapped against his stomach.The tip was red and pre-cum oozed out. Zayn felt bad so he wrapped his large hand around niall jr. and pumped quickly, his thumb rubbing the tip. Niall threw his head back in ecstasy as his hips began to thrust up into zayn's fist. His hips jerked as his back arched and he came in zayn's hand with a moan. Nialls body slumped tiredly. Zayn raised his cum covered hand to niall's mouth.“Get them really wet baby”zayn said slowly as niall stared at zayn lustfully in his post orgasm haze. He skillfully sucked on the digts. Zayn circled niall's pink rim with his pointer finger and watched the muscle twitch.“Ugh daddy please, give it to me”niall begged. Zayn thrusted his index finger in slowly, probing and stretching niall.“F-fuck daddy, more more”. Zayn then added his other finger and began pumping and scissoring niall. He curled his fingers slowly and smirked when he found the bundle. Niall thrashed off the bed caught between pushing back on zayn's digits and pulling away.“Ugh ugh daddy yea”niall moaned.“Does this feel good baby,do you like this”zayn massaged the spot that had niall squirming.His thighs shook violently and soon he could no longer form words just pants and moans.“Close daddy,m gonna cum again”niall moaned. Zayn squeezed the base of niall's cock. Niall winced at the pain.“No, wait for permission”zayn said. Niall nodded obediently as Zayn took out his fingers and undressed himself.He didn't waste time with a condom because he knew they were clean. Niall quickly got into position with his ass up and face down. Zayn groaned at the sight and thrusted into niall and began to pound into him.“Ugh ugh daddy yes yes there”niall screamed. Zayn grunted.“Fuck baby you're so tight”zayn moaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment,thankyou very much ※※※※※


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> final scene

Zayn shifted his hips and hit Niall's prostate. Niall moaned brokenly as he came dry. Zayn's thrusts became eratic, he was so close.“Please fill me up daddy”Niall moaned. Zayn moaned loudly as his seed spurted deep inside NIall and painted his insides. Zayn thrust shallowly before pulling out as Niall moaned and winced from sensitivity.Cum dripped out of Niall's hole and down his thighs onto the bed as zayn dipped his fingers into him pushed it inside.“No more daddy” Niall begged as Zayn thrust his tongue into Niall. Zayn ignored him and sucked on his rim before shoving his tongue inside.“F-fuck daddy” NIall screamed as he came painfully but this time nothing came out. Zayn crawled up the bed towards Niall's head,“Baby can you do daddy a favor”zayn asked. ] Niall nodded.“Yes daddy” Zayn smiled.“Suckle on daddy and drink his milk baby,so you can be strong and healthy love”Zayn moaned at the image. Niall sucked the tip of Zayn's member as more pre-come oozed out.He licked all over until Zayn was groaning loudly. Niall took Zayn into his mouth and sucked as if he was a baby with a bottle. Zayn threaded his fingers in Niall's hair and began to thrust wildly into Niall's mouth. Niall gasped and gagged but stayed put with his hands behind him while he let Zayn use him.When Zayn twitched in Niall's mouth as a warning Niall began to suck on the tip harder . As Zayn's cum flowed down Niall's throat both boys fell on the bed exhausted.“Was I good ? ” Niall asked as he wiped his face. Zayn smiled, “Very,we'll have to thank Harry”. Zayn snuggled Niall into his arms and they quickly fell asleep. Niall definitely planned on shopping with Harry again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment thankyou


End file.
